my sweet housekeeper
by bruna-yasha
Summary: Bem aqui estava eu, depois de dois anos, novamente parada em frente a porta dessa casa enorme. e Tudo que eu queria era poder fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Mais eu tinha que falar com ele. Minha vida dependia disso. Minha vida dependia dele!
1. Chapter 1

my sweet housekeeper

Bem aqui estava eu, depois de cinco anos, novamente parada em frente a porta dessa casa enorme torcendo para que meus joelhos não cedessem sob meu peso. O som da musica e de risadas chegava até mim. Tudo que eu queria era poder fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Mais eu tinha que falar com ele. Minha vida dependia disso. Minha vida dependia dele!

.:cinco anos atrás:.

- Tudo bem apenas respire e fique calma! Vai dar tudo certo! – disse a mim mesma. preparando me para a entrevista de emprego que tinha pela frente.

Na verdade aquele emprego como governanta seria perfeito para mim. Afinal eu teria casa e comida por conta, sem contar que casa ficava próxima ao a universidade. O problema era "eu era jovem de mais para os padrões exigidos", pelo menos de acordo com a orientadora da minha agência de empregos. Mais mesmo assim eu tinha que tentar. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

Foram poucos segundos para a porta ser aberta pelo homem mais lindo que já tinha visto, cabelos ruivos acobreados e olhos verdes que me analisaram.

- Sim, o que deseja? – disse ele

- ah... bom dia, meu nome é Isabella Swan e a agência de empregos... – falei com nem a metade da firmeza que gostaria.

- olha só eu fui bem especifico quanto a faixa etária exigida! Eu lamento! – falou exasperado fechando a porta.

- não por favor... – me apresei não podia perder essa oportunidade assim.

Mas com a minha pressa e a minha sorte, a porta que ele ia fechando acertou meu nariz o que me fez recuar o suficiente para cair dos dois degraus da entrada.

- ai! Mer...

- oh. Meu deus você esta bem? Eu não tive a intenção!

- tudo bem! – disse segurando meu nariz e tentando ignorar o pouco de sangue que estava saindo dele.

- tá sangrando um pouco, vamos entrar pra eu poder ver esse seu nariz e ter certeza que ele não quebrou! – disse ele me ajudando a levantar da calçada.

Entramos e ele me deixou sentada em uma poltrona na sala e subiu as escadas atrás de um kit de primeiros socorros.

- você é medico? – perguntei assim que ele voltou.

- na verdade ainda sou estudante! Parece que não quebrou. Mais machucou sério! Vou colocar esse spray pra estanca o sangramento ok?

- ok!

- desculpe pela minha reação mais cedo e devia ter sido mais educado com você! Eh... – disse tentando lembrar algo.

- Isabella! – disse tentando ajudar-lo.

- Isabella! É que minha vida ta uma bagunça, e eu disse à agencia...

- olha! eu sei que o Sr. estipulou uma faixa etária especifica, mas se me der uma chance eu sei que posso corresponder as expectativas. Eu morei a vida inteira com meu pai e cuida da casa inteira sozinha, ok que a casa não era tão grande mais eu não tenho medo de trabalho e ainda cozinho super bem. – falei rapidamente quase sem respirar.

- você quer mesmo essa vaga não é?

- sim! Muito!

Ele suspirou – eu não sei. Eu já tive problemas com jovens governantas antes...

- eu não vou dar problema nenhum, juro!

Foi então que ouvi um dos sons mais lindos do mundo, ele deu uma gargalhada, era um som rouco e melodioso.

- ok tudo bem! Deixe-me ser bem específico. Eu não quero chegar em casa e encontrá-la me esperando na minha cama!

- ah... – disse ficando completamente corada – o Sr. Não tem que se preocupar quanto a isso!

-eu só digo isso porque minha ultima...

- não vai acontecer Sr. – disse cortando ele.

- muito bem então! A vaga é sua! Mas você será imediatamente demitida se...

- não vai acontecer!

- Pois muito bem! Eu sou Edward Cullen. E você acha que pode começar amanhã?

- claro Sr. Cullen – ele fez uma careta? – amanhã as 6hrs estarei aqui!muito obrigada! O Sr. Não vai se arrepender.

- Era o mínimo depois do que fiz com seu nariz! – disse rindo!

.:um ano depois:.

- Bella, você viu o meu pendriver? –gritou Edward do topo das escadas.

- na primeira gaveta do criado mudo da direita! – respondi da cozinha sem deixar de mexer a massa de panquecas

- achei! – gritou de volta, então pude ouvir os passos apresados dele enquanto descia a escada. – impressionante como você lembra exatamente onde esta as coisas! Graças a deus, eu quase quebrei seu nariz a um ano atrás!

- eu digo o mesmo! Esse emprego salvou minha pele – falei colocando umas panquecas na mesa em frente a onde Edward havia sentado. – e mudando de assunto: Jessica ligou logo cedo. – ele fez uma careta

- ela já tá ficando muito pegajosa! – disse devorando as panquecas.

- e o que eu digo quando ela ligar de novo?

- que eu morri!

- Edward!

- ok. Ok! Eu vou ligar pra ela! Você ta fazendo igual a minha mãe!

- não que eu simpatize com a Jessica mais "você é responsável...

- por aquilo que cativas!" – ele terminou minha frase – sabe quantas fezes você já me citou essa frase do pequeno príncipe?

-deixa eu ver – disse me concentrando como se tivesse fazendo contas – estou aqui há um ano, e com o ritmo que você muda de "caso"...

- ok desista! Você estuda literatura e não matemática! – disse rindo. – em todo caso você sabe que mulheres permanentes em minha vida só três!

- ta! agora você me confundiu! 3? Esme e Alice são só duas?

- e você! – disse entre uma garfada e outra – afinal de contas minha vida estava um caos antes de você chegar e eu não quero isso de novo!

- ah... – falei voltando a respirar, nem tinha percebido que tinha parado, - que bom que sou útil! – disse um pouco decepcionada. – o que você vai querer pro almoço? – eu precisava mudar de assunto antes que a decepção fosse perceptível.

- você pode preparar aquela lasanha que eu amo?

- claro!

- ótimo! Alice vem pro almoço também! Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que da uma passada na sala do meu orientador mostra como anda minha monografia. Então te vejo mais tarde! – disse saindo da cozinha

- tchau!

Difícil acreditar que estava há um ano trabalhando com ele! Uma ano que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele, não que eu tivesse alguma esperança com relação a ele, era um amor completamente platônico, para mim era mais que suficiente estar por perto e ser útil para ele. Afinal ela se enxergava bem o suficiente para saber que não estava aos pés das beldades com que ele saia. Eu e meus cabelos castanhos e que nunca ficavam arrumados, olhos também castanhos e sem graça que eu sempre tentava esconder atrás dos meus enormes óculos de leitura. Não chegava a ser gorda mais estava longe de ser uma modelo. Concluindo eu era totalmente inadequada para perfeição humana que é Edward Cullen. Por tento estava muito feliz com o lugar que ocupava na vida dele.

Apesar de saber que esse emprego não seria eterno por que meu sonho ainda era ser professora por isso me matava de estudar todas as noites, mesmo não conseguindo me imaginar totalmente fora da vida dele!

.:EPV:.

Estagio, monografia, provas e doze... DOZE ligações... espera agora são treze ligações da Jessica nos últimos 30 minutos, o tempo que estava em reunião com o Dr. Cooper, meu orientador na monografia. Ok. Tinha chegado no ponto de que tinha que "terminar" com ela. Liguei para ela e marquei um jantar com ela hoje a noite pra por um ponto final.

Meu celular voltou a tocar mais dessa fez não era Jessica e sim Emmett meu irmão mais velho. Ri ao pensar que apesar de ser o mais velho ainda era um crianção, um crianção encrencado assim que o pai descobrisse que ele havia perdido mais um semestre porque não queria sair do time de futebol da faculdade.

- fala Emmett!

-yo yo maninho! E ai como anda a vida?

- melhor que a sua quando o pai souber da novidade!

- qual a que acabo de receber um convite pra jogar profissionalmente?

- que papo é esse? Isso é verdade?

- é sim. To com a carta aqui na mão.

- caralho! isso é muito bom.

- eu sei! E por isso eu to te ligando! O que vai fazer hoje a noite? Vamos sair pra comemorar?

- claro! Primeiro eu tenho uma coisa chata pra fazer e depois eu vou encontrar você, naquele pub de sempre?

- vai dar o pé na bunda de alguém né? Ok, fico te aguardando no pub. As 11?

- as 11!

- ok então até depois!

- até.

Disse e desliguei o telefone, ainda tinha que passa na biblioteca do campos, pegar um livro antes de ir pra casa.

.:BPV:.

- você realmente precisa desses óculos o tempo todo?

- Alice você quer parar de implicar com meus óculos!

- você tem um rosto bonito não devia se esconder com esses óculos!

- Alice... – falei já cansada

- na verdade devia deixar de se esconder! Que diabos de atentado a moda é essa que esta usando?

- é um conjunto de moletom normal, Alice!

- foi isso que disseram para você?

Alice a irmã caçula de Edward, era estudante de moda e uma força da natureza. Eu a amava e a odiava ao mesmo tempo. Mais a vontade de matá-la era maior que o amor quando ela começava a implicar com minhas roupas .

- pelo menos podia ser um do seu tamanho mesmo!

- é do eu tamanho , Alice! Eu é que não sou magérrima como você!

- Bella, querida eu queria ter só a metade do que você tem de peito e de bunda!

- oh... eu também! Adoraria ter só a metade da minha bunda! – disse sarcástica.

- se você deixasse eu arrumar você, ia ver que chamaria mais atenção se meus ossos ou sua bunda!

- hei... que papo é esse de bunda na minha casa! – Edward falou entrando na cozinha e eu claro fique totalmente vermelha

- eu tava tentando convencer essa tonta que ela é gostosa pra caralho...

- ALICE! – a interrompi, e Edward olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés e de volta pro meu rosto, e eu queria morre naquele instante de vergonha.

- se ela me deixasse arrumá-la

- chega Alice! Você vai fazer Bella morrer! Todo o sangue dela esta subindo pra cabeça e isso não deve fazer bem! – disse rindo.

- vocês dois são terríveis! - Disse saindo da cozinha

E ouvindo os dois começando uma de suas tradicionais discussão.

.:EPV:.

- se você deixasse eu arrumar você, ia ver que chamaria mais atenção se meus ossos ou sua bunda! – ouvi a voz de Alice na cozinha.

- hei... que papo é esse de bunda na minha casa! – falei entrando na cozinha

- eu tava tentando convencer essa tonta que ela é gostosa pra caralho...

- ALICE! – Bella a interrompeu e eu não consegui evitar examiná-la melhor e com certeza Alice tinha razão se ela se arrumasse... o que diabos eu estava pensando?

- se ela me deixasse arrumá-la

- chega Alice! Você vai fazer Bella morrer! Todo o sangue dela esta subindo pra cabeça e isso não deve fazer bem! – disse rindo de nervoso, ela tinha percebido que eu a estava examinando?

- vocês dois são terríveis! – Disse Bella saindo da cozinha

- por que diabos você insiste tanto nisso? Você devia deixar a coitada da Bella em paz! – disse para Alice.

- em 1º lugar a Bella não é nenhuma coitada e 2° o que você tema ver com isso?

- ela é minha funcionaria, esqueceu. – Alice tinha o dom de me irritar.

- sua funcionaria, não sua propriedade. Não é certo uma moça de 20 anos passar a vida só pra estudar e cuidar de você. Ela devia se arrumar sair, arranjar um namorado...

- tá tá Alice! Você é um pé no saco. Pode até tá certa mais qual é a parte da palavra não você é incapaz de entender. Por que eu já cansei de ouvir a Bella te dizer isso!

- você ainda tem duvidas de que sempre consigo o que quero?

- há merda, Alice! – disse e deixei ela sozinha na cozinha.

Alice sabia ser irritante quando queria. Ela não podia entender que as coisas estavam perfeitas do jeito que estavam.

Terminar com Jessica não tinha sido fácil, choro escândalo e na primeira oportunidade de escapulir que eu tive eu agarrei, e agora eu estava aqui com o Emmett rindo da minha desgraça.

- você ainda não acabou – disse pra ele já de saco cheio.

- ta bom. – disse respirando fundo para parar de rir – mas você parece que tem o dedo podre!

- olha só quem fala! – arquei a sobrancelha pra ele. e ele sendo Emmett explodiu uma gargalhada.

- você tem um ponto irmãozinho! Mas ainda não conheceu minha nova garota. E acredite eu sei que é "ela", entendeu! Mas não se preocupe você vai conhecê-la, ela deve ta chegando por ai a qualquer momento com uma amiga que eu disse pra ela trazer pra você!

- ah... não não! Muito obrigado, mas eu to querendo um tempo. Minha vida ta uma loucura e eu quero distancia de garotas por agora!

- isso é sério?

-claro!

- então o que vai fazer com a Bella? Se tiver pensando em demiti-la me avisa que eu contrato ela! Amo o bolo de chocolate dela!

- nem sonhe com isso! Isabella é a única constante em minha vida!

- quer saber você é muito esperto!

- nossa finalmente percebeu! Mais diz ai por que só sacou agora?

- você tem o melhor da vida de solteiro e da vida de casado! Afinal você sai com quem quiser e ainda a Bella tomando conta da sua casa e de você.

- é, mas ela foi contratada para isso esqueceu! – eu sempre me irritava quando Emmett e Alice começavam a falar de Bella.

- vai disser que nunca reparou nela? Por que o que Alice...

- merda! – disse ao ver uma pessoa entrando no pub que estava com Emmett e abaixei a cabeça para não ser visto logo.

- o que?

- a garota que eu chutei acabou de entrar, me da cobertura para mim vazar daqui?

- e as garotas que eu chamei?

- fica pra próxima Emm... serio ate você não ia querer que ela me visse se a conhecesse.

- beleza! Fica me devendo! Vai logo!

- valeu. E parabéns de novo, cara!

Sai o mais rápido que pude e graças a deus Jessica não me viu, entrei no meu carro, um volvo prata que ganhei dos meus pais quando entrei na faculdade e sai do estacionamento, tomei um susto ao olhar no relógio e já ser 3:30 da manhã. Cheguei em casa cerca de 15 minutos depois. Estranho! as luzes da sala estavam acessas! Bella ainda estava acordada? Entrei em casa e encontrei Bella sentada no chão debruçada na mesa de centro, dormindo sobre o seus livros. Não pude deixar de rir, ela era a pessoa mais esforçada que conheci na vida.

- Bella! – fale me abaixando perto dela para acordá-la – você tem que ir pra cama.

- só mais esse capitulo e eu vou! – disse ainda dormindo.

- tudo bem, vamos –disse tirando os óculos dela que já estavam quase caindo do rosto- eu vou te carregar até lá.

Levar Bella no colo até seu quarto foi bem mais fácil do que pensei, ela era muito leve e pequena, quase uma criança, quase por mesmo tentando ignorar, estava mais ciente do que deveria, da curva de seu quadril as chocando contra mim enquanto andava, dos seios volumosos roçando no meu braço que a segurava e das coxas grosas sobre meu braço.

Alice e suas malditas idéias, com certeza tudo isso passando por minha cabeça era culpa da anã diabólica e sua conversa fiada de hoje a tarde.

Coloquei Bella na cama e a cobri com um lençol e antes de sair me pegue mais uma fez observando o rosto dela , era só por que era muito raro vê-la sem óculos, me justifiquei, mais ela realmente sempre teve cílios volumoso e o narizinho tão empinadinho e afilado? E desde quando ela tinha aquela boca carnuda? E principalmente, desde quando eu ficava a examinando?

**Uma fic nova se aparecer quem queira ler eu cont.**

**Bjs.**

**BrunaYasha**


	2. Chapter 2

**my sweet****housekeeper **

.:BPV:.

- Ok! Acabei de tomar uma decisão! – Edward falou enquanto descia as escadas correndo.

- que ótimo! e o que foi? – perguntei saindo da cozinha.

- vamos assistir um filme e jantar fora! – disse sorrindo.

- então não tenho que preparar a janta. Ótimo mais tempo para estudar! – respondi

- acho que você não entendeu – disse ainda sorrindo – nós vamos, cinema e jantar!

- o que? – disse surpresa- não, não,não! Eu não posso!

- ah. Qual é Bella? É muito chato sair sozinho! – disse, o sorriso se apagando de seu rosto

- por que eu? Você poderia ligar para uma amiga. Eu não posso sair eu tenho prova na sexta-feira!

- primeiro ainda é terça-feira! E segundo, você sabe que eu to meio que me dando um tempo e não quero sair com garotas por um tempo. – não acredito que ouvi ele dizendo isso.

- Edward, pode não parecer mas eu sou uma garota! – disse explicando para ele que corou em um tom de vermelho que nunca tinha visto.

- eu sei que sim... mais é diferente! – disse encabulado e nervoso – olha só se não quer ir beleza. A gente pede pizza e ver filme em casa mesmo. – disse fazendo um biquinho

- ta bom! Ta bom! Você me convenceu vamos ao cinema!

- ótimo! – disse reabrindo o maravilhoso sorriso – esteja pronta as 19hrs!

- ok! – gritei em resposta pois ele já estava subindo novamente as escadas

Horas mais tarde eu já me arrependia amargamente por ter aceitado sair com Edward, que Alice não me ousa, mas eu não tinha nada decente para usar. Já tinha revirado todo meu armário e nada. A única coisa que tinha achado era um antigo vestido de estampa floral em fundo preto que Emily tinha me dado de presente a uns três ano atrás, certo que eu nunca tinha usado, mas seria um milagre se me servisse, eu nem lembrava que tinha trazido ele. Bem não custava nada experimentar e ver como ele ficava. Minutos depois eu olhava como estava nele e eu estava simplesmente ridícula! O vestido era muito curto pro meu gosto (quatro dedos acima do joelho) e essa droga de decote a qualquer momento ia me fazer pagar peitinho. Tudo bem o problema do decote e podia resolver com meu cardigã vermelho e o resto paciência, além do mais não estava indo a um encontro. Como se a ideia de Edward e eu em um encontro não fosse completamente descabida. Eu parecia ridícula ao lado dele, tão simplória... já chega! Eu vou sair desse quarto e cancelar esse passeio agora.

.:EPV:.

Ainda eram 18 e 45 mais eu já estava na sala esperando por Bella. Queria que a noite fosse legal, principalmente depois do meu fenomenal fora "não quero sair com garotas" que eu soltei mais cedo hoje.

- Edward! – ouvi bella me chamando e me virei do sofá onde estava e a vi subindo as escadas, desde quando ela usava vestido. Ela estava totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumado era uma mistura de doce e sexy. Definitivamente ela era uma garota.

- estou aqui Bella! – disse antes dela chegar ao topo das escadas – já esta pronta? Vamos?

- na verdade... – ela disse com cara de quem ia desistir do passeio

- não, não, não! Você não vai desistir! – disse e a puxei pelo braço para a porta. Bella soltou aquela sua risada que eu achava fofa, tipo como se ela risse pra dentro ainda meio tímida.

- me deixa pelo menos pegar minha bolsa - ela disse e eu a soltei para que ela fosse pegar a bolsa, engraçado, meus dedos estavam meio que formigando...

.:BPV:.

Não ouve jeito de desistir do passeio e por isso agora eu estava aqui numa sala escura e fria assistindo um filme idiota. Ok o filme não era idiota só estava com raiva da atendente idiota da bomboniere do cinema que ficou me encarando por eu estar com Edward e depois a droga do vestido ficava ainda mais curto quando eu sentava e agora minhas pernas estavam congelando, vez por outra eu tentava aquece-las esfregando minhas mão nelas

- toma - Edward disse me entregando seu casaco – cubra suas pernas!

- obrigada! – deus, como eu queria um buraco pra me esconder estava me sentindo totalmente deslocada. E ainda tinha mais pelo menos meia hora de filme e um jantar antes de eu poder me trancar no quarto.

.:EPV:.

- seu casaco – Bella falou me entregando meu casaco na saída do cinema – valeu mesmo minhas pernas estavam congelando, nunca mais uso esse vestido estupido!

Queria dizer pra ela não fazer isso, que ela estava encantadora com o vestido e que definitivamente seria uma pena deixar aquelas pernas congelarem, pra ser completamente sincero eu ofereci o casaco antes que eu me oferecesse pra esfregar as pernas no lugar dela. Minha nova obsessão as belas pernas de Bella, mas eu só disse – não foi nada. Pronta pra gente ir jantar?

-pronta... ai... – Bella foi praticamente atropelada por um grupo de pré-adolescentes e quase foi ao chão só que eu consegui segura-la – droga! Meus óculos acabam de quebrar!

- eles não são só pra leitura?

- são. Mas...

- então isso não vai impedir da gente jantar certo?

- não, eu mando ajeitar eles amanhã! – disse guardando o resto dos óculos na bolsa. – e pra onde vamos?

- na verdade não tenho nada planejado! Que tal só pegar o carro e ver se achamos um lugar legal?

- por mim tudo bem!

Andamos por dez minutos de carro, em silencio quando Bella resolveu falar

- aquilo é um parque de diversão? – disse apontando pra um grupo de luzes

- parece que sim. Que tal a gente ir conferir? Faz anos que não vou a um!

- eu também! Vamos nessa!

Não era bem um parque, era uma feira de arrecadação de fundos de um colégio da região mas tinha alguns brinquedos típicos de parque e varias barraquinhas de lanches e brindes

- e ai o que você acha? – perguntei a Bella

- acho que cachorro quente de janta e algodão doce de sobremesa me parece perfeito!

- eu quero ir na montanha russa! – disse rindo e puxando ela pelo braço... olha só la estava o formigamento na minha mão de novo.

Parecia que não me divertia a séculos, essa noite foi meio que voltar a infância, Bella era divertida e engraçada, depois de andarmos em quase todos os brinquedos, Bella e eu estávamos fazendo um pit stop, com direito a cachorro-quente e refresco de laranja, comíamos e andávamos no meio das barracas de brindes, quando Bella parou e ficou observando algo em uma barraca de tiro ao alvo.

- que foi? – perguntei enquanto tentava ver o que ela estava olhando, mas meio que a assustei.

- nada! Só achei um boneco fofinho! – disse meio que corando

- qual? eu vou ganhar pra você? – disse me empolgando.

- você vai ganhar pra mim? – disse meio rindo

- ta duvidando? Diz qual o que você quer!

- ok! Eu gostei do Leãozinho de pelúcia.

- o leãozinho? Tem certeza? A ovelhinha é muito mais fofa – disse apontando para uma ovelhinha de pelúcia gigante

- sim tenho certeza!

- ok então! Hei como eu faço pra ganhar? – perguntei ao rapaz apontando para o leãozinho.

- por dois dólares, você dá cinco tiros. A partir de dois acertos você já pode escolher um brinde, mas para as pelúcias você precisa acerta quatro! – disse o rapaz da barraca

- nossa quatro de cinco! Difícil em? – Bella disse rindo para mim

- que nada! – disse entregando dois dólares para o cara.

Mais de meia hora e vinte dólares depois eu andava pelo parque com uma ovelha estupida de baixo do braço e uma Bella tentando não rir de mim. Não! Bella não havia mudado de escolha, a ovelha invés do leão, não, ela havia ganhado a ovelha pra mim! Em dez tentativa, ou seja 50 tiros, eu tinha acertado dois! Sério só dois e em rodadas diferente. Resumindo tinha ganhado porra nenhuma! Em compensação Bella acertou seus cinco tiros em apenas uma tentativa e escolheu me dá a ovelha estupida! O cara da barraca riu da minha cara até não poder mais e eu agora ainda tinha que aturar Bella rindo disfarçadamente da minha cara, ok chega!

- vai logo! Rir de uma vez e para de se segurar! – disse pra ela e Bella deu um de seus risinhos fofos – a onde você aprendeu a fazer aquilo?

- aquilo o que? Atirar? – ela perguntou

- você não errou um só tiro! Eu fiquei até com um pouco de medo!

- esqueceu que te disse que papai é chefe de policia em Forks!

- e ele te ensinou a atirar? – perguntei surpreso

- regra nº 1 – nunca pegue em armas de fogo e regra nº 2 – saiba usar uma arma de fogo caso precise quebrar a regra nº 1 – ela falou fazendo uma voz grossa, acho que imitando o pai – ele me ensinou quando eu tinha 13 anos.

- você é surpreendente! O que mais você sabe fazer?

- acredite Edward se eu conta-se todos os meus segredos eu teria que me livrar de você! – disse rindo e eu não resisti ao rir com ela.

Demoramos mais um pouco e fomos para casa. A noite tinha sido muito mais agradável do que eu tinha imaginado, precisava fazer isso mais vezes.

Bella tinha se mostrado uma excelente companhia. Já fazia um mês e meio que não saia com mais ninguém, a não ser Bella e casualmente Alice e Emmett. Certo que nem sempre eu conseguia arrancar (literalmente) Bella de casa, então algumas das noites mais divertidas desses dias se resumiram a ficar na minha sala comendo pizza e estudando com Bella. A cara de concentração dela quando estava lendo era muito fofa e os novos óculos que Alice a fez comprar ficaram perfeitos nela e não escondiam mais seus olhos. Ainda lembro o olhar que ela me deu quando Alice chegou falando que eu havia falado que ela precisava de óculos novos já que os velhos tinham quebrado. Deu até medo. Mais depois quando elas voltaram de um shop com pelo menos umas dez sacolas eu havia entendido o porque daquele olhar, ir com Alice a um shop não era bom para as finanças de ninguém. Por isso que no dia seguinte quando vi aquele leãozinho, igualzinho ao do parque, em uma loja e não pude deixar de compra-lo. Bella ficou meio sem jeito pra aceitar mas deu pra perceber que ela adorou. Falando nisso tenho que ver o que compra de presente para Bella no aniversario dela. Alice vinha falando dele a semanas, e se Bella estava imaginando que o aniversario dela se resumiria a um jantar com a minha família como Alice havia convencido ela a participar estava muito enganada. O negocio seria a "festa" surpresa que ela estava preparando pra depois do jantar. Que eu tinha certeza que Bella odiaria cada segundo.

.:BPV:.

Ok. Minha relação de amor e ódio com Alice tinha acabado de tomar um definição. Eu a odiava! Eu a odiava com todas as minhas forças!

O que diabos eram aquelas coisas no meu armário? E onde estavam as minhas roupas?o que ela tinha feito com todas as minhas coisas? E era realmente todas as minhas coisas! blusas, calças, moletons, meus adorados pijamas de flanela e até minhas calcinhas!

Eu iria matar aquela baixinha! Ela não tinha o direito de me dar um guarda roupa inteiramente novo. Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava que gastassem dinheiro comigo! Quanto mais a fortuna que devia ter sido tudo aquilo. Por mais que os Cullens tivessem mais dinheiro do que se poderia gastar em mil vidas ainda não era certo que ela gastasse comigo. Agarrei a primeira prova do crime que Alice tinha deixado no armário e marchei para fora do quarto.

- Srta. Alice Cullen. A senhorita pode me disser o que é isso? – perguntei quando a encontrei sentada na sala jogando no PS3 do Edward.

- Feliz aniversario! – disse pausando o jogo

- é sério, Alice. Cadê minhas roupas? O que você fez com elas?

- aquelas coisas horríveis? Eu doei pra um abrigo de indigentes!

- como você pode fazer isso?

- fazer o que? Te encher de roupas novas, modernas e sexy?

- é... não! É só... você pode me dizer o que diabos vou fazer com isso? – falei sacudindo a roupa branca que estava na minha mão.

- bem... com essa camisola da vitória secrets, especialmente, eu espero que você saia de celibato que você anda vivendo – senti meu rosto esquentar, ótimo eu estava corando. – acredite Bella, qualquer cara ficaria babando por você em uma camisolinha dessa – continuou ela – não é não, Edward? – ela falou olhando para sua direita, olhei para o mesmo lado e lá estava ele olhando para a roupa que eu tinha na mão, agora eu tinha certeza que meu rosto parecia um tomate.

(camisola: http: / media. victoriassecret. com /product /prodpri2 /V296829 .jpg – tirem os espaços)

.:EPV:.

Quando Alice resolvia assumir meu game era um saco. Eu só esperava que ela não tivesse gravado o jogo dela encima do meu. Eu estava pronto pra falar sobre isso com ela quando entrei na sala e vi Bella com uma minúscula e sexy camisola branca na mão sacudindo-a e falando com Alice.

- você pode me dizer o que diabos vou fazer com isso? – eu podia dar umas sugestões quanto a isso, algo como ela expulsar Alice de casa e vestir aquela roupa para mim.

- bem... com essa camisola da vitória secrets, especialmente, eu espero que você saia de celibato que você anda vivendo – Bella corou quando Alice disse isso e ficou mil vezes mais difícil pra mim. Eu tinha que parar de imagina-la com aquela camisola... com as bochechas coradas, um pouco ofegante e os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelos meus travesseiro... merda! Foco Edward! Pare já com isso – acredite Bella, qualquer cara ficaria babando por você em camisolinha dessa – continuou Alice – não é não, Edward? – ela falou olhando para mim. Droga fui percebido! Bella olhou para mim e ficou mais vermelhinha ainda e acho que nem precebeu o biquinho em formato de "o" que tinha feito com aquela boca tenta... puta que pariu! Eu preciso voltar urgentemente a sair com garotas esse período sem sexo já estava afetando minha cabeça! Só podia ser isso.

- em todo caso é meu presente de aniversario pra você! Então não reclame! – Alice disse a Bella.

- definitivamente eu odeio você! –respondeu pra Alice e saiu da sala em direção ao quarto dela.

- eu sei que você me ama por mais que diga ao contrario! – Alice gritou pra ela já voltando pro jogo – ah... Eddie, limpa a baba!

O que? Não podia ser tão óbvio o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

- que baba, Alice? Ta ficando ainda mais doida?- disse voltando para cozinha - sua doida!

- humhum... – ela resmungou – ah. E foi mal! Salvei encima do seu save!

- porra Alice! – gritei, ela sempre fazia isso – por que você não compra seu próprio videogame?

.:BPV:.

13 de Setembro, meu aniversario! Eu detestava essa data, se eu pudesse eu desapareceria e só reapareceria pelo menos dois dias depois. Mais não eu estava aqui pronta para ir a um jantar com a família Cullen.

Alice tinha escolhido minha roupa hoje a tarde e me dado "ordens" de como me maquiar. A roupa escolhida foi um vestido preto de lantejoula justíssimo e com um decote semi transparente! Eu odeio Alice! Mais ainda sim não tenho a coragem necessária para contrariá-la e ir com outra roupa , mas definitivamente eu não iria com os saltos assassinos que ela tinha separado para mim usar.

- você sabe que Alice vai me matar se chegarmos atrasados? – Edward gritou lá de fora

- estou indo! - disse calçando um par de allstar preto e corri pra fora do quarto até onde Edward – vamos!

- nossa! – Edward disse quando me viu

- o que? - Perguntei a ele

- eh... ahh... a Alice vai te matar quando ver você de tênis!

- eu sei. Mais nem toda a fúria de Alice vai me fazer calçar aqueles saltos assassinos! Vamos indo? – disse a ele.

- espera deixa eu te dar logo o seu presente – Edward disse mexendo no bolso interno do blazer dele, ele estava usando um blazer sobre uma camisa de malha com uma estampa, um jeans e um tênis completavam o visual. Ele estava informal, mas ainda elegante, e lindo como sempre.

- hei... você por acaso não conhece minha política para presentes? – Reclamei e vi um sorriso se formando nos lábios dele enquanto ele ainda vasculhava o bolso.

- sem reclamar, Bella! É só uma besteirinha! – retrucou ele

- sei! Você viu as "besteirinhas" que Alice me deu?

- sim, eu vi! Mas não é justo você só aceitar os presentes de Alice e rejeitar o meu!

- acredite eu não teria aceitado se ela não tivesse me deixado absolutamente nenhuma das minhas roupas antigas.

- se você não aceitar eu vou ficar realmente chateado com você! – disse tirando uma corrente prateada do bolso – anda deixa eu colocar em você!

Edward foi para trás de mim e eu puxei meu cabelo para o lado para que ele colocasse o colar em mim. Todos os pelos dos meus braços ficaram arrepiados quando os dedos dele roçaram em minha nuca enquanto fechava o colar, só então reparei no pingente que havia no cordão era um pequeno coração todo trabalhado ao lado de uma minúscula chave.

- é lindo! Muito obrigada!

- fico contente que você tenha gostado. – Edward pressionou levemente meus ombros – vamos! esta pronta?

- Para alguma coisa organizada por Alice? Nunca! Mas vamos!

(look Bella e presente Edward "tire os espaços" – http: / www . polyvore . com / cgi/ set?id=42850431&. locale=pt-br )

.:EPV:.

Bella estava realmente muito bonita com aquele vestido, que ressaltava todas as curvas do seu corpo, ela estava sexy pra cara... mas o par de tênis que ela havia escolhido era bem Bella e com certeza Alice iria odiar, devo admitir que adorei, a combinação perfeita ente sexy e descontraída. Ainda nem acredito que meio que gaguejei quando fui falar com ela e depois quando ela finalmente resolveu aceitar meu presente e fui colocar nela, o que era aquele pescoço parecia realmente digno de um "swan", longo, elegante, alvo e a pele era suave, macia e quente, eu só podia estar ficando maluco, por que de repente me peguei desejando morder aquele pescoço como se eu fosse um vampiro.

- é lindo! Muito obrigada! – ouvi ela sussurra

- fico contente que você tenha gostado. – pressionei levemente os ombros dela e a senti estremecer, não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios – vamos! esta pronta?

- Para alguma coisa organizada por Alice? Nunca! Mas vamos!

O jantar com minha família foi divertido, Carlisle e Esme amavam Bella, Emmett tinha resolvido não levar seu novo caso para o jantar por que era o momento "Bella" (o que significava que ele passaria todo o jantar flertando-a descaradamente só pra deixá-la sem jeito) e o novo namorado de Alice, eu suspeitava que estava nos últimos preparativos para a surpresa de Bella.

- uau! Essa super produção é só pra mim, honey? – Emmett disse assim que viu Bella – eu já disse que você não precisa do mínimo esforço por mim, docinho, eu sou doido por você e você sabe! – disse abraçando Bella, Emm não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer-la corar, ele assim como eu achava fofo e engraçado quando ela corava e o novo visual "by Alice" dariam bons motivos para isso – parabéns, Bellinha!

- obrigada, Emm! – disse

- Tã-dã! – Emmett fez mostrando uma caixa de presente pra ela.

- ah.. não! Qual o problema de vocês com "eu não quero presentes" – Bella reclamou.

- mas não é pra você! – Emmett disse com uma cara sacana

- não! – perguntou Bella desconfiada

- não! Na verdade é mais pra mim que pra você! Saca só! – então ele virou o conteúdo da caixa sobre a mesa e isso deixou todos na mesa envergonhados exceto ele e Alice claro. O conteúdo do caixa? Uma camisolinha de renda preta semi transparente e detalhes rosa. Tinha direito até a cinta liga! – eu adoraria ver você com isso!

(imagem: http: / media. victoriassecret. com / product / prodpri2 / V265505_CROP1 . jpg)

Bella atingiu um tom de vermelho inacreditável. E Emmett soltou uma gargalhada e os outros acompanharam, menos eu, as brincadeiras de Emmett estavam passando do limite.

- você é retardado ou o que? – falei irritado.

- hei... calma aê, garotão! A Bellinha sabe que é só brincadeira, não sabe? – falou levantando as mãos em rendição

- ta tudo bem! Edward. Algum dia quando Emmett menos espera ele vai ter um encontro com um maravilhoso bolo de laxante! – Bella disse – me aguarde Emmett!

O restante do jantar foi tranqüilo, mesmo com o ataque de Alice viu que Bella estava de tênis, de novas situações constrangedoras só quando Carlisle falou para Esme que eles deveriam comprar camisolas como aquela para ela! E mamãe corou também. Emmett tinha a quem puxar afinal!

Agora a cara de Bella quando eu parei o carro que ela, eu e Alice estávamos na frente da boite lotada e Alice anunciou a festa surpresa foi de por medo. Ainda bem que ela não andava armada e vi o que ela podia fazer com uma arma e apesar de tudo Alice ainda é minha irmã e eu a amo!

- não conheço ninguém aqui! – Bella gritou pra que eu pudesse escutá-la

- Alice só precisa do mínimo motivo para querer organizar um festão! Então curta "sua" festa! – Gritei para Bella

Alice que tinha se afastado voltou arrastando um cara loiro pela mão

- deixa eu apresentar o Jas para vocês! Esse são Edward e Bella, meu irmão e a aniversariante!

- prazer em conhece-los, Jasper Hale! – ele cumprimentou primeiro a mim e depois a Bella.

- vou deixar os meninos conversando e levar a Bella pra beber alguma coisa! – Alice disse

- não mesmo! – Bella respondeu

- por acaso te perguntei alguma coisa? – disse Alice petulante – você fala como se tivesse opção! – e saiu puxando Bella que resmungava algo.

- Alice vive falando de vocês dois! – disse Jasper – é um prazer finalmente conhece-los! E com todo respeito, sua namorada é muito mais bonita do que Alice falava! – ele olhava para Alice e Bella no balcão do bar.

- Bella não é minha namorada! –disse mais não gostei nem um pouco do cara que sai com minha irmã ficar observando Bella.

- serio eu pensei que fosse! Alice falou que vocês até moram juntos! – falou me encarando agora.

- Bella trabalha para mim! – disse seco, qual era a desse cara? Agora e largar minha Irma e correr atrás da Bella?

- ah... entendi...

- JASPER – Emmett chegou gritando onde a gente estava.

- oi Emmett! – jasper cumprimentou meu irmão como se a muito já se conhecesse.

- já se conheciam? – perguntei

- Jasper fez parte do meu time. E eu ando pegando a irmã dele, enquanto ele pega a nossa!

- eu não nado "pegando" a Alice! Nosso namoro é serio! E quanto a Ro...

- acredite maninho, quem "pega" ele, sou eu. – disse uma loira muito gos... bonita saindo por de traz de Emmett.

- ursinha! – Emmett gritou e agarrou a garota – deixa eu te apresentar meu irmãozinho! Eddie essa é a Rose. Rose esse é o Eddie. – falou quando desembeçou a menina.

- é Edward, Edward Cullen! – falei cumprimentando-a

- Rosalie Hale! – ela falou antes de me dar um beijo em cada lado do rosto. – e cadê sua amiga tímida que você ia matar de vergonha com o presente que nos escolhemos?

- vocês? Você ajudou esse idiota? – perguntei

- acredite, eu amenizei a situação para ela! – ela riu

- conheço o Emmett desde que nasci, eu acredito! – ri também.

Alice tinha se superado. ela sabia que eu odiava festas e resolve me organizar um surpresa. Eu não conheço ninguém nesse local, escuro e barulhento. Eu podia matar Alice agora mesmo. Tomei um gole daquele drink azul estranho que Alice tinha escolhido para mim, ate que não era ruim. Era doce.

- vamos voltar! – disse Alice

Me virei na direção em que deixamos os meninos e lá estava Edward rindo como um idiota junto com uma garota loira lindíssima. Tomei minha bebida em um gole só e pedi outra. Se ia ter que ver ele flertando com uma garota eu iria precisar de pelo, menos mais dois desses.

- hei, você devia ir devagar! – Alice falou

- eu só gostei! – disse

- eu sei que ótimo mais vai por mim beba devagar.

- ok Alice! Vamos lá!

**Oi Pessoal,**

**Desculpem pela demora do segundo cap**

**Mais to me adaptando a ser dona de casa!**

**Afinal eu to só a sete meses casada!**

**Sem contar que o meu computador queimou e agora só o note do marido.**

**E a net daqui que é uma tristeza.**

**Vou tentar fazer com que os cap saiam mais rápido.**

**Karol, Beka Assis, Lolitasss e Acdy-chan!**

**Ainda bem que vocês gostaram, espero que não dessitam de mim!**

**Bjos Brunayasha!**

**Obs: o primeiro cap foi repostado devido a eu ter errado na minhas contas de passagem de tempo, a passagem de tempo correta é de 5 e não 2 anos.**


End file.
